My Life Is A Tragic CD by Whitney Houston
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: She always said she pitied the poor people whose love life can be described through Whitney Houston songs. Until she sat down and realised she was one of them.
1. Run To You

My Life Is A Tragic CD by Whitney Houston

**She always said she pitied the poor people whose love life can be described through Whitney Houston songs. Until she sat down and realised she was one of them.**

Chapter 1: Run To You

_**I know that when you look at me  
There's so much that you just don't see **_

You always see Cuddy.

You haven't seen the real Lisa for decades.

You see the front I put on, the administrator in me.

You look at me and see your boss, not your ex lover and friend.

And I thought I was ok with that, but now I've realised I'm not.

_**  
But if you would only take the time  
I know in my heart you'd find **_

_**A girl who's scared sometimes  
Who isn't always strong **_

You think I can withstand everything.

But if you looked inside me properly.

I'm not as strong as you think I am.

I'm not bulletproof.

I can be as fragile as anyone.

_**  
Can't you see the hurt in me?  
I feel so all alone  
**_I'm defined by my job.

I don't have very many friends.

I rarely see my family.

I have no-one.

_**  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm **_

I want to be with you Greg.

I want you to protect me, to love me and always be there for me.

I want to wake up next to you, to fall asleep in your arms at night.

_**  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
But if I come to you (oooh)  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away  
**_We all know about your problems with opening yourself up emotionally.

If we're together, who says you'll stay forever.

The meaningfulness, the affection will consume you, and you'll leave.

I'm not so sure I can deal with that.

_**  
Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control **_

Oh that's me.

I'm an administrator who could probably be better suited as a dominatrix when in 'work mode.'

_**  
But at night I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no one cares for me **_

Rachel's too young to feel emotion.

She doesn't care that her Mommy is having trouble.

All she's focused on is her next feed.

_**  
What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams  
Without someone to share it with  
Tell me what does it mean? **_

I wanted a baby so much, I forgot to ask myself why I wanted a baby.

Because I wanted House, I wanted the family set up with him.

I wanted to share raising Rachel with him, together

Now it doesn't look like it will happen.

_**  
I need you here  
I need you here to wipe away my tears  
To kiss away my fears  
If you only knew how much I wanna run to you.**_

When we were in college, you always made me feel better when I was sad.

You'd wipe my eyes, kiss me until I wasn't scared, and tell me it would be ok.

I really want to be with you completely, marry you, raise a family.

But the emotional ask would be too much, then I'd lose you all over again.

And I can't do that.


	2. Didn't We Almost Have It All

My Life Is A Tragic CD by Whitney Houston

**She always said she pitied the poor people whose love life can be described through Whitney Houston songs. Until she sat down and realised she was one of them.**

Chapter 2: Didn't We Almost Have It All?

_**Remember when we held on in the rain  
The night we almost lost it **_

That night was amazing.

We were in college, on our way back from the movies.

It started to rain, and Greg's car wasn't working.

We kissed in the rain, and waited around for a bus back to campus soaking wet.

_**  
Once again we can take the night into tomorrow **_

Once we'd spent the night together

You were gone by morning.

You told me you had never woken up with a woman before, always left before morning.

_**  
Living on feelings  
Touching you I feel it all again  
**_As I touch you innocently at work, I let my touch linger.

Everything we had together comes back to me.

_**  
Didn't we almost have it all  
When love was all we had worth giving? **_

We had nothing but our love for each other.

_**  
The ride with you was worth the fall my friend  
Loving you makes life worth living **_

Without you in my life, loving you being the only constant outside of work and Rachel, I'd have nothing.

_**  
Didn't we almost have it all  
The night we held on till the morning **_

We sat outside all night waiting for the sunset on a blanket by the river.

Weren't those the days?

_**  
You know you'll never love that way again  
Didn't we almost have it all  
**_You can't tell me that before or since then, or even ever, you'd ever love someone the way you loved me back then.

_**  
The way you used to touch me felt so fine  
We kept our hearts together down the line **_

We were never too far away in a spiritual sense.

Even after we weren't together, our love was kept alive by the way we felt.

_**  
A moment in the soul can last forever **_

The moment I knew I loved you springs to mind.

Nothing will ever compare to that.

_**  
Comfort and keep us  
Help me bring the feeling back again  
**_Let me rediscover my love.

I know it's there somewhere, buried deep within both of us.

_**  
Didn't we have the best of times  
When love was young and new? **_

You were probably the first and last man I ever loved.

The times we had together will stay with me for the rest of my days.

Love was a new thing for both of us to experience.

_**  
Couldn't we reach inside and find  
The world of me and you?**_

Can't we look deep into our hearts and find what we once were?

_**  
We'll never lose it again  
Cause once you know what love is  
You never let it end**_

We know what love is.

And in our hearts, it will never end.


	3. Where Do Broken Hearts Go

My Life Is A Tragic CD by Whitney Houston

**She always said she pitied the poor people whose love life can be described through Whitney Houston songs. Until she sat down and realised she was one of them.**

Chapter 3: Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

_**I know it's been some time  
But there's something on my mind**_

It's been 20 odd years, but I still have to say.__

_**  
You see, I haven't been the same  
Since that cold November day... **_

That day is always on my mind when we were at Michigan

The day you broke up with me.

_**  
We said we needed space  
But all we found was an empty place **_

I think we did need space.

We fell in love so quickly, we didn't learn how to live with each other.

We couldn't live with or without each other.

We tried being apart, but all we found was loneliness and emptiness.

_**  
And the only thing I learned  
Is that I need you desperately...  
**_And that feeling has only got stronger within me.

_**  
So here I am  
And can you please tell me... oh  
**_I'm here House, and I'm yours.

But first, tell me something.

_**  
Where do broken hearts go  
Can they find their way home **_

Does a heart know where to go?

Can it find the heart it has always loved?

The heart it had been away from for so long.

_**  
Back to the open arms  
Of a love that's waiting there **_

Will that other heart be there?

Could my heart even know where to look?

_**  
And if somebody loves you  
Won't they always love you **_

Once you love someone, it's hard to fall out of love.

I've found my soul mate, and no matter how hard I try, I can't shake the feeling's of love I have off.

_**  
I look in your eyes  
And I know that you still care, for me  
**_The way you look at me tells me you still have feelings for me.

The games and the way you treat me need work, but nobody's perfect.

You've never told me you'd change, you never can, but I can see the feeling's you have in your perfect blue eyes.

_**  
I've been around enough to know  
That dreams don't turn to gold **_

Dreams are hard to reach.

Dreams take a lot of hard work and time to keep up.

_**  
And that there is no easy way  
No you just can't run away... **_

People have responsibilities, they can't just abandon them.

_**  
And what we have is so much more  
Than we ever had before **_

Our love has matured, we're not as naive as we once were about being together forever, eternally in love.

_**  
And no matter how I try  
You're always on my mind  
**_I've tried so many different ways to get you out of my head.

But it doesn't work.

You're always there, smirking in my brain.

And you won't go away


	4. I Have Nothing

My Life Is A Tragic CD by Whitney Houston

**She always said she pitied the poor people whose love life can be described through Whitney Houston songs. Until she sat down and realised she was one of them.**

Chapter 4: I Have Nothing

_**Share my life, take me for what I am  
Coz I'll never change all my colors for you**_

If we ever will stand a chance, you can't try and change me.

Be in my life, take me for me.

Because even if you succeed in changing me, it won't be completely.

_**  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do**_

I don't want you to change.

I don't want much.

Just you, all of you.

The ups, downs, good days and bad days._****_

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow

I don't need to look for another man.

The one I want is right here.

_**  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**_

Being generally around you, I have to take a mental cold shower to cool down the passion I feel for you.

_**  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
**_I can't hide from what I feel for him.

Because he's a part of me.

_**  
Well, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there**_

If I'm not with you, I have to resort to my dreams to be with you.

I don't want love to hurt anymore.

I don't want to shut the door on what I feel, or my dreams about you because they might not happen.

_**  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you, you...  
**_Nothing in my life means anything without you.

_**  
You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love mmmmm...**_

Every barrier I put up, you break through.

I don't know whether that's good or bad.

_**  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to  
**_Even when I'm old, will I have one memory of you to comfort me?

_**  
I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember, forever  
**_Nothing save Alzheimers will make me forget.

_**  
Well, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me no...  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you  
ooohhh,ooooh  
if i don't have you,oohh**_

Without you, I have nothing.

Without you, my life has no meaning.

Have you got the picture yet?

Because I can't wait forever.


	5. I Know Him So Well

My Life Is A Tragic CD by Whitney Houston

**She always said she pitied the poor people whose love life can be described through Whitney Houston songs. Until she sat down and realised she was one of them.**

Chapter 5: I Know Him So Well

_**Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong**_

In my experience, nothing and no-one is perfect.

Everything goes wrong.

When I was little, I thought it'd be so black and white and clear.

Growing up taught me otherwise.

_**  
But this has never yet prevented me  
From wanting far too much, for far too long....**_

Nothing can stop me from dreaming and hoping.

_**  
But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know, I know him well  
**_It could take forever to plunge into the depths of Greg House.

But I've managed to do it in 20 years.

I can safely say, at least I know him well.

_**  
Wasn't it good (Wasn't it good)  
Wasn't he fine (Wasn't it fine)  
Isn't it madness, he can't be mine**_

He can't be mine, and it's a crying shame.

He can't deal with his emotions.

_**  
But in the end, he needs a little bit more than me  
For security (he needs his fantasy and freedom)  
I know him so well....  
**_I know him so well that I know he needs someone that's not me.

_**  
No one in your life is with you constantly  
No one is completely on your side,  
And though I moved my world to be with him  
Still the gap between us is too wide...**_

Apart from Wilson, me and vicodin, there are no constants in your life.

We're still stuck between friends and lovers.

And it breaks my heart.

_**  
Looking back (Looking back), I could've played it differently (differently)  
Learned about the man before I fell,  
But I was ever so much younger then  
Now at least I know, I know him well...**_

I shouldn't have fallen for him.

I should've taken time to get to know his good and bad side before I fell.

But now I'm in love, and can't stop feeling this way.

At least I know him._****_

Wasn't it good (oh so good)  
Wasn't he fine (so fine)  
Isn't it madness, he can't be mine  
Didn't I know, how it would go  
If I knew from the start  
Why am I falling apart...

Wasn't he fine (Wasn't it fine)  
Isn't it madness, he can't be mine  
But in the end, he needs a little bit more than me  
For security (he needs his fantasy and freedom)  
I know him so well....

It took some time to understand him  
I know him so well

I wasted years of my life loving him.

Then turned it to knowing him.


End file.
